


Blue Eyes

by InBetweenDreams



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweenDreams/pseuds/InBetweenDreams
Summary: Charlotte is working as an escort and is hired by Harcourt to go to an art opening. She is bored and wanders off only to find a captivating woman named Isabella. Modern AU





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrancescaOwens1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/gifts).



Charlotte had been to a million of these things. Working as an escort for years meant she was usually at the city’s big event each weekend. Tonight was no different and she found herself working at another art opening on the arm of a very wealthy and very influential pharmaceutical mogul.  This particular client was one of her least favorites. Along with being the C.E.O. of the Harcourt Empire he was also extremely aggressive and condescending. His ability to manipulate conversations and people could be seen as somewhat of an art form, his power grabs concealed by his overt charm.  Charlotte was no stranger to this type of client but Harcourt was one of the few that still gave her the creeps. She had kept it professional with him from their very first meeting, knowing immediately that boundaries were needed.  He had tried very hard to get her to engage in special services, even offering to triple her rate, but Charlotte had held fast against it. She was surprised that he still requested her, but figured he was the type of man that never heard no and found her defiance exhilarating. Charlotte had thought of passing him along to one of her colleagues but he tipped well and she found she could stand being his arm candy for a few hours before leaving him at the curb.

His grip was tight on her arm as they entered the crowded gallery. It was dim and loud causing Charlotte to suppress a frown.  She should know better than to combine her two least favorite things, Harcourt and art openings. Before she had a chance to look around Charlotte was being lead through the throng of people to a particularly wealthy looking bunch in the center of it. She squared her shoulders and walked confidently toward the expensive suits, knowing full well that Harcourt liked to show her off, she had to earn her tip somehow.

Thirty minutes in and she was bored out of her mind. While one of the gentlemen was bragging about a wild party he had thrown on one of his yachts, Charlotte took the chance to discreetly look around. The art looked colorful but bland at the same time, another abstract artist trying too hard.  Just as she turned to laugh with the rest of the group, something piercing blue caught her eye. She turned to see to see the most exquisite cobalt eyes she had ever seen only for them to vanish an instant later. The quick moment took her breath away and she looked around anxiously for the culprit of her distraction. A sharp tug to her elbow demanded her attention and she smiled up into cold gray eyes before rejoining the conversation that surrounded her.

Forty-five minutes later she was discreetly dismissed as the conversation turned more towards business.  She was used to the routine by now, knowing that in about an hour he would get bored of talking shop and come find her. She slowly weaved through the crowd towards the bar badly in need of the second glass of wine that she allowed herself. When she finally got up to the bartender she smiled as she recognized Nancy from working several events earlier in the year. Sometimes if the line for the bar was slow they would share secrets of the trade and sneak a smoke in the back. More often than not she knew the workers and it was always a welcome reprieve to blow off some steam on their break. Nancy smirked as she spotted Charlotte and immediately reached under the bar for her favorite white wine. Her pour was generous and Charlotte winked at the woman as she placed a very large tip in the woman’s shirt. Nancy’s nod was appreciative, but her eyes quickly darted to the long line behind Charlotte with an apologetic smile. Taking the hint, Charlotte took a sip and stepped off to the side.

She sighed into her glass as she scanned the crowd for those captivating blue eyes again. Charlotte frowned in disappointment and turned towards the glass doors that lined the back wall, hoping for a reprieve outside. The rush of cool air felt like heaven on her flushed cheeks and she leaned against the railing before looking up at the starry sky. Well somewhat starry, the cities lights were always too bright to get a good view. Still the effect was calming and Charlotte hummed in appreciation.  As she looked down she was met the intense gaze from sharp blue eyes. She felt her breath hitch and half choked on the wine that she was drinking. The woman was stunning and Charlotte couldn’t take her eyes off her, or the amused smile on the woman’s face as she watched her wine mishap. Charlotte smiled sheepishly at the woman and wished upon every barely visible star that the woman would come over and talk to her. She didn’t have to wait long as the woman walked over to her slowly and raised her wine glass to cheers with Charlotte. Blushing she raised her glass up and stared at the woman as their glasses met with a soft clink. They drank their wine in a comfortable silence, Charlotte taking care to not make a fool of herself as she took a few sips to calm her nerves. She was never nervous and the foreign feeling unsettled her.

“Needed a break from the crowd?” the woman asked in an intoxicatingly low voice.

Charlotte shivered, “God yes, too many egos and not enough room for them all.”

The woman laughed softly and Charlotte was immediately addicted to the sound causing an insatiable craving to hear it again.

“I know what you mean. Three hundred people in there are having the same three conversations. I don’t know how anyone can stand it,” the woman paused, “although the wine helps.” She smiled at Charlotte, “Tell me what you have to do to get a generous pour like that though?” She nodded towards the half full glass of Charlottes.

Charlotte smiled coyly, “How forward, asking for my secrets when you don’t even know my name.” Charlotte teased, “The bartender Nancy, she’s worked a lot of other events that I’ve been to so she always gives me a little extra.”

The woman nodded, “Ah Nancy, I’ll have to remember that for next time. Do you come to art openings often?”

Charlotte took a sip of her wine to think about how to answer that, “Often enough, but honestly it’s not really my thing. I’ve never felt strongly about abstract art which seems to be the only thing artists are painting or drawing lately. I don’t know maybe I just have bad taste or don’t get it, but I like simple, reflective pieces.” She blushed slightly at her omission.

A grin broke out on the woman’s face as she leaned in conspiratorially, “I do find this particular gallery fairly boring.” She smiled at Charlotte, “What do you think of photography? Did you see the collection in the back?”  


Charlotte’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “I love photography actually. I love the idea of stopping time and capturing it in a frame. I think I like the authenticity of it, the quest for capturing the essence of a moment. I actually thought about minoring in it in college but never got around to it. I didn’t know there was a gallery in the back. Have you seen it?”

The woman nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, I think it’s quite good. It’s not part of the opening but it’s open to the public. You should check it out. It’s also a little more quiet back there if you’re looking to get away from the crowd.”

Charlotte knocked back the rest of her wine, thoroughly enjoying the conversation she was having with this enchanting woman. “I will,” she smiled, “These things can feel overwhelming at times, which is why I snuck out here.”

Isabella finished her wine in turn, “I agree. I usually sneak out of these events a little early to go home and read actually. Or sneak outside to get away for bit.”

The sound of loud laughter burst onto the terrace as a pair of doors opened spilling out a large group of people already flicking their lighters and crowding the once peaceful area. The women shifted further down the terrace and closer together by the rowdy group. Charlotte rolled her eyes as the woman shook her head and leaned against the railing up against Charlotte’s arm.

“What book are you reading?” Charlotte asked, leaning up to talk in the woman’s ear. The group’s laughter seemed to echo off the walls around them.

Charlotte thought she caught a faint blush running up the woman’s neck when she leaned back.

“I’m actually reading a really good one right now, I was almost late coming here because I lost track of time reading. It’s called ‘The Woman in the Window’ have you heard of it?”

Charlotte lit up, “It’s so good!! I just read it last month and I plowed through it in three days. Ohhh what part are you at?”

“No spoilers!” the woman smiled and leaned in closer, “I’m almost done with it but they just revealed what happened to the woman’s family that made her agoraphobic. And I thought I knew what happened at her neighbor’s house but now I’m not so sure. I love that you can’t quite figure out what’s real or not in her head.”

 

Charlotte turned and their faces were close as she leaned up, “Yes! I kept going back and forth about what happened and I’m not gonna lie, it’s a good twist and I didn’t call it. I almost always call it too, but not this one. I love books like that.” She smiled widely at the taller woman. They were close and she could smell her faint perfume in the air.

“Me too,” the woman said softly.  The doors opened again letting out a wave of noise and Charlotte could see Harcourt in the crowd heading towards the bar which means he would be looking for her next, she frowned.

“What’s wrong?” the woman asked in her ear causing her to shiver, “are you cold?”

Charlotte bit her bottom lip and looked up into blue eyes, sad to leave this conversation, “I uh… I should go back in there.”  

The woman nodded solemnly, “Ah, someone must be missing you in there.” There was a tinge of sadness to her tone and it made Charlotte ache a little.

Charlotte shook her head slowly, “I… I don’t think he’s capable of missing anyone,” she paused looking into beautiful eyes, “I know I don’t miss him.”

The air felt charged around them and the taller woman licked her lips, the movement captivating Charlotte. For a brief second it was as if time had stood still enveloping them both.

The moment was broken when another group pushed their way onto the terrace joining forces with the original group. The women were knocked slightly by the extra elbows and coats and moved their way towards the glass doors. Voices were getting louder and the heat from inside could be felt by the doors. Charlotte paused touching the woman’s elbow.

“Wait,” she said nervously, “I didn’t catch your name.” she smiled shyly and blushed.

The taller woman looked at Charlotte, “Well you did tell me your secret earlier,” she teased, “Isabella.”

“Isabella,” she repeated and grinned, “Charlotte, nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand and gasped when Isabella softly grabbed her hand.

“The pleasure is all mine,” the taller woman said. The doors opened again and Charlotte turned to find Harcourt weaving through the crowd in search of her and sighed. “I should go,” she said looking down and realizing their hands were still clasped.

Isabella nodded and let go, “Charlotte?”

Charlotte looked up.

“Don’t forget to check out the photography gallery in the back, I think you’ll like it.” And just like that Isabella was gone and lost in the crowd behind the doors.

Charlotte couldn’t help but feel the chill in the air before heading back inside to find Harcourt.

She was right, the second Charlotte had spotted him he had made sure to drag her around to a few more conversations for the next hour. She did her best to nod and follow the boring drabble but she couldn’t help the need to see the other woman in the crowd, constantly scanning the blur of faces in hopes of seeing her.  After a particularly dry round with another group of suits, Harcourt had been approached by a more serious looking gentleman asking him to speak in private. The hardness that crossed his face as he absently dismissed her gave her the chills as the duo disappeared into a dark corner.

 She wasn’t sure if he was done with her for the night so she decided to stick around a little longer in case his meeting was quick.  She looked around the room and sighed as those blue eyes were nowhere in sight. She noticed a small sign towards the left side of the room indicating the photography gallery and smiled to herself as she made a beeline towards it.  As soon as she rounded the corner the roar of voices behind her faded and she was met with a small room full of beautiful photographs.  The images were crisp and captivating. Serene landscapes decorated one wall, while another was filled with an array of happy faces of every color from all over the world. Charlotte found herself in love with the photos and slowly took in each and every one, moving quietly along the walls. The third wall stopped her in her tracks. There in each photo were the mesmerizing eyes that she had been looking for. There were dozens of pictures of Isabella laughing and playing with people from all over the world, cooking in other countries, building homes and schools. They were amazing. Charlotte doesn’t know how long she stood there looking at them but her eyes finally found a plaque on the side, “Joy, by Isabella Fitzwilliams.”

She was too distracted to hear the footsteps walking towards her, “Do you like them?” a soft voice said behind her.

Charlotte turned around and was met with blue.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Charlotte couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across her face as soon as she saw the taller woman.

“Isabella” she breathed, “These are amazing.”

Charlotte followed the faint blush that traveled up pale skin before Isabella turned to walk along a wall of photographs. “I’m glad you like them, I think a lot of people think of photography as a dying art these days.”

“Not me,” Charlotte said as she slowly walked behind Isabella to a section of black and white photographs, “You’ve really captured the essence of these people.” She paused in front of a particular one where Isabella was in the center of a group of children. It was slightly blurry but everyone was all smiles, the joy of that moment being felt all the way across the world at an art opening. The picture may be in black and white but Charlotte swore that Isabella’s eyes shone and tentatively reached out to trace the figure unconsciously, “They’re absolutely stunning.”

Charlotte was lost in the myriad of faces before her and didn’t notice the intense gaze of Isabella upon her. She bit her bottom lip and watched the younger woman, feeling for the first time in a long time that someone genuinely appreciated her work. There was something that drew her to this woman and it seemed she was powerless to fight the pull, although if she was being honest with herself she didn’t want to fight it.

Charlotte felt the woman’s presence behind her, “I took this group of photos over in Kenya when a group I work with went over to build some schools for the village. I remember that day being hot as hell, but the kids made it all worth it,” Isabella said softly. “And this one,” she said closer to Charlotte now, her breath ghosting across her neck, “This one was over in India at the Festival of Colors, during the celebration of Holi. I swear I had pink and orange streaks in my hair for over a week.”

The younger woman laughed softly and pointed at a striking picture in the corner, “What about this one?”

Isabella leaned forward brushing up against Charlotte, “Now that one was taken in Ireland actually. I took a ferry along the Cliffs of Moher and saw a blue dolphin just before this shot actually. It was freezing and I couldn’t feel my hands but the view was enchanting.” She leaned in a little closer to Charlotte, feeling the younger woman relax into her, “I would love to go again someday, maybe when it’s a bit warmer there.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Charlotte whispered. “I’d love to travel more, I’ve always said I want my passport to be full of stamps.” A comfortable silence settled amongst the women before a drunk couple stumbled into the gallery behind them.

The couple’s shrill voices bounced off the walls and echoed harshly around them. Turning at the intrusion a few groups were following in their wake and heading toward their quiet corner.  Charlotte instinctively searched the silhouette of the crowd for Harcourt and found it lurking in a dark corner still. She frowned and immediately ducked to the side gently guiding Isabella’s elbow with her out of his line of sight. Curious blue eyes bore into her and she knew she had a decision to make, she could stick it out the rest of the night and meet back up with Harcourt or she could take her chances with the enchanting brunette in front of her. The decision was easy.

Isabella’s hair tickled her cheek as she whispered into the taller woman’s ear, “Do you want to get outta here? Grab a bite to eat or something?”

Charlotte stayed on her tip toes as she waited for the other woman’s response letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding until the low voice of Isabella vibrated in her ear, “I would love to.”

A feeling of excitement surged through Charlotte and she smiled broadly as she offered her arm to Isabella. Without even a glance back they weaved their way through the crowd to get their coats and soon found themselves waiting at the counter, the gentleman disappearing with their numbers. Charlotte took the time to look Isabella over, the way her long dark curls caught the light and the way they framed her strong cheek bones.  Pink plump lips tantalized her and her pale soft skin looked to be a canvas that Charlotte wanted to paint.

As she stood there admiring the taller woman a familiar voice sent ice through her veins. Panic took hold of her while she frantically searched the faces of the crowd for Harcourt. His figure was easy to spot but lucky for Charlotte she had spotted him first. Concerned blue eyes caught her attention and Isabella reached out immediately easing the panic the younger woman felt.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Isabella’s soft voice asked.

“Um…I….” Charlotte stammered as she looked up to keep an eye on Harcourt’s figure. Isabella turned her head to follow Charlotte’s gaze before soft hands pulled her to the corner. “I…,” Charlotte started again squeezing her eyes shut in dread, “Harcourt... I’m his date… he hired me to be his date.”

“Harcourt….the pharmaceutical exec?” Isabella asked.

Charlotte nodded, still too upset to look at the woman. She took a steadying breath, “He hired me to be his date tonight I… I’m just his date, nothing else, I don’t do that. I just show up to be on people’s arms.” She looked down at her feet, upset that she had ruined their night.

“Charlotte,” gentle hands cupped her face, “Hey… look at me.” She waited patiently for the younger woman to look up. When she did, she could see the number of emotions flitting through those gorgeous eyes and how they darted behind her to see the crowd.  Isabella moved Charlotte further into the corner and effectively blocked the view of anyone looking. “None of that bothers me, although from what I’ve heard about Harcourt I’m not surprised he has to pay for people to act like they enjoy him,” she teased gently. Tucking a stray curl behind the younger woman’s ear, Isabella hoped to put her at ease.

“It…it doesn’t bother you?” Charlotte asked tentatively, searching blue eyes for any type of regret.

“Of course not… why would it?” Isabella spoke softly and earnestly while her hands traced the younger woman’s face. They were close, closer than they both first realized.

Charlotte shrugged, too mesmerized to do anything else. She couldn’t think when Isabella’s hands left fire in their wake on her skin. She instinctively leaned into the touch, her hands finding purchase on the taller woman’s hips. The fabric of Isabella’s dress was soft and warm, Charlotte had to take a steady breath not to ruin the fabric as she gripped it tightly in her hands. They were pressed against each other, out of sight from everyone, the dark corner giving both women courage. Isabella could feel every breath that Charlotte took and it was taking all her will power not to let out a groan when she felt her fingers dig into her hip.  Isabella’s thumb traced over Charlotte’s bottom lip, her cheeks flushed and matching the lip stain she was wearing. Isabella was being pulled closer to the woman when the gentleman reappeared with their coats clearing his throat in the process.

The two women sprang apart, eyes wide before grabbing their coats and making a beeline for the exit.  The night was cooler than before and felt harsh on flushed cheeks.  Charlotte hooked her arm into Isabella’s and started to head them down the street keeping her close to keep the heat between them.

“Are you still up for that bite to eat?” Charlotte asked coyly.

“Lead the way,” Isabella grinned tugging the woman even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Kudos=Love


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never?

It was well past midnight but Charlotte wasn’t the least bit tired. With her arm firmly tucked into the taller woman’s side, they slowly weaved their way through the city streets, their conversation flowing effortlessly between the two of them. For two people who came from such different sides of town they had a surprising amount in common and Charlotte couldn’t remember the last time she felt such a strong connection to someone. Their walk which had started out aimless had taken more of a deliberate path as they neared the side of town where Charlotte lived.  She had silently been guiding them the past few blocks and if the older woman noticed she hadn’t said anything, which Charlotte hoped was a good sign.

She was just about to say something as they turned another corner when her phone vibrated harshly in her pocket causing Isabella to loosen her grip. Frowning she pulled her phone out of her pocket checking the notifications that lit up the screen. It was Harcourt, thanking her and sending her the remainder of her payment. Without even bothering to respond she slipped her phone back in her pocket and looked up to find Isabella studying her.

“Harcourt is a dangerous man you know,” Isabella said in a low voice.

Charlotte stopped in her tracks. “How do you kn-“

“I know because my company was in talks of a merger with his last year until we dug a little deeper and found out the sort of man he is” Isabella said softly.

“Your company?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes, my company,” Isabella sighed and tugged on Charlotte’s arm to start walking again, “We are also in pharmaceuticals but we focus more on the affordability of medicine worldwide rather than profi-“ she was cut off by Charlotte stopping again.

“You’re lady Fitz!” Charlotte said surprised. “Fitzwilliam… I don’t know how I missed that. Harcourt is your biggest rival, that merger fell apart when you acquired the new malaria vaccine and went to distribute it for dirt cheap.”

Impressed Isabella nodded and watched as Charlotte put all the pieces together.

“You’re the one who initiated the investigation into him and exposed all that money laundering!” Charlotte beamed at her proudly.

“Although he weaseled his way out of the charges that were directed at him, but yes I thought the world should see him for what he was… he’s a dangerous man Charlotte.” She looked earnestly at the younger woman.

Nodding slowly she started walking again.

“How did you know all that?” Isabella asked softly.

“Oh about the merger? I work for an accounting firm, so we followed the story pretty closely at work. They had a very intricate system, it was quite impressive actually. I remember thinking that whoever this Lady Fitz was who had the balls to bring this guy down had to be an amazing woman. And I was right.” Charlotte steered them towards their last turn, failing to notice the blush that had crept up onto Isabella’s cheeks.

“Accounting firm?” the taller woman finally asked.

“Yeah, it’s not too exciting but it’s a steady job,” Charlotte said noticing that Isabella was still looking at her curiously, “Oh…oh okay so I work at an accounting firm all week which I like but I have a lot of student loans so sometimes on the weekends I work… I work as an escort.” Now it was Charlotte’s turn to blush, “I mainly just get paid to hang on someone’s arm for the night and look interested at whatever boring thing we are at. There are others who offer special services but it’s up to us not the client if we want to do that.” Charlotte stopped in front of a small house that needed painting.

“Boring things like art openings for a small photography studio,” Isabella teased lightly sensing the anxiety coming off of Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled at her shoes and peaked up at the taller woman shyly. Isabella smiled and looked up to the house that they were standing in front of with a questioning look. For a split-second Charlotte doubted herself. She realized she may be out of her league standing in front of the CEO of one of the largest firms in the country and that she herself had just finished explaining the rules of being an escort. Not one to ever back down from a challenge or against bad odds, she took a deep breath and willed her voice to sound confident.

“This is my house. I know we agreed on a bite to eat but I realized that most places will be closing soon so I figured we could grill on my deck.” Charlotte’s words were rushed but hopeful as she looked up into amused blue eyes.

There was a beat of silence as Isabella looked past Charlotte to look at the house when a smile slowly crept onto her face, “So you want to grill at” Isabella checked her watch, “1:30 in the morning?” amusement flooded her face as she saw the blush creep up on Charlotte’s face.

“Or I  mean… I can call you a cab and you can g-“ Charlotte was cut off.

“It’ll probably be much better than any food we would get at bar, do you have anything to drink?” Isabella moved swiftly past Charlotte and started up the walkway and steps to Charlotte’s house. The younger woman looked on taking a few seconds to realize what was happening before grinning ear to ear and jogging to the front door.

 

* * *

Charlotte wracked her brain to remember if her place was clean or not, she hoped it was but could not for the life of her remember as she was very much distracted by the lavender perfume clouding her senses and the very warm body slightly pressed against her back.

The door finally opened and Charlotte let out a sigh of relief as the place didn’t look half bad. Shrugging off her jacket she noticed Isabella looking around, “It’s not much but it’s mine.” Charlotte said softly, “I can take your coat, it shouldn’t be too cold out on the deck, there are heaters out there.”

“It’s lovely,” Isabella said as she took off her coat and handed it to Charlotte, “It’s what I’ve imagined a real home to be. Do you own it?”

Charlotte nodded, “My mother owned it actually and after she passed it was left to me. At first I was going to sell it, it had too many memories but I’ve been able to do a lot of work to it and make it my own.” She looked over the place proudly.

There were two large dark brown leather sofas in the living room that they were standing in. They were older but well cared for, as was the dark maple coffee table and armchair that filled the room. Dark bookshelves lined one of the walls, colorful book spines overflowing onto the shelves. The blankets that lined the back of the sofa’s and chair held light blue tones, giving the living room a feeling of home. A large blanket was crumpled on one of the couches where Charlotte had been laying that morning sipping her coffee, the mug still on the table. She hastily went over to it and picked it up as she made her way around the tv and into the kitchen.

Isabella stood there a moment noticing the brief sadness that came across the younger woman’s face before being replaced by contentment. “I’m sorry to hear that, that must’ve been very hard.”  She followed her into the kitchen taking note of the picture frames along the walls. Young Charlotte looked back at her from the photos when one made her stop. It was a photo of a slightly younger looking Charlotte and an older woman laughing unbeknownst to them that their picture was being taken. Isabella could almost hear the vibrations of their laughter through the glass, she was just about to reach out to it when another hand beat her to it.

“That’s her,” Charlotte said quietly in her ear, resting her other hand on Isabella’s hip, “And yes it was hard, but Wells women are tough.” They stood there for a minute studying the picture before Charlotte finally spoke again, “So how are your drink making skills?”

Isabella turned and smiled, “You’ll have to find out,” she sauntered further into the kitchen, “what do you have?”

* * *

While Isabella mixed up a mystery drink for the both of them, Charlotte had gotten the grill going and the deck heaters fired up. It was a beautiful night and she took a deep breath of the cool air in hopes of calming her nerves. She rarely spoke about her mother and wondered why tonight of all nights that she found herself talking about her. What was it about this woman that had her grilling close to two in the morning and talking about her? She shook her head and wondered what kind of drink a CEO would make. The turkey burgers and group of veggies sizzled loudly in the early morning hour as the sliding door to the deck announced Isabella. Charlotte’s laugh echoed around them as she saw the bright blue drinks and a smiling Isabella.

“Blue Hawaiians” Isabella said conspiratorially, “Rum, with more rum, pineapple juice, and blue curacao.” She smiled widely with rosy cheeks as she held the drink out.

“Ah something tells me you tried a few sips before coming out here,” Charlotte teased while grabbing the drink, “Cheers”

“Cheers” their glasses clinked and both women took a large sip of the blue concoction. Charlotte moaned and licked her lips, “Mmmm this is really good, I love any drink with pineapple juice in it. Why waste this talent on being CEO of a prestige company?”

“Ah, see I like to keep this particular talent a secret otherwise it wouldn’t be fun anymore, plus most people think my drinks are too strong, “Isabella said.

“I can handle it, it’s delicious,” she emphasized her point by drinking half her glass.

Isabella’s blue eyes darkened as Charlotte smiled at her with pink cheeks. She reached out slowly seemingly in a trance as she wiped off a bit of blue with her thumb on Charlotte’s bottom lip. A loud crack from the grill startled both women and Charlotte went back over to it.

* * *

Isabella brought out a pitcher of Blue Hawaiians and now sat comfortably on one of the deck chairs next to a heater, the warmth mixing nicely with her buzz. She noticed that the younger woman’s cheeks were red and wondered if it was from the rum or from the grill. She passed Isabella a plate as she sat down and topped off both of their glasses.

“Now this is definitely better than anything we would’ve ordered at a pub,” Isabella said after her first bite. A hum of agreement came from Charlotte as she took a big bite.

It was quiet for a moment as they both enjoyed the impromptu meal. Charlotte took the time to study the woman before finally asking, “So why pharmaceuticals? I mean I know your family is in the business but you probably could have done anything.”

For a moment something Charlotte couldn’t quite ready clouded beautiful blue eyes before clearing and looking at her earnestly, “I didn’t...have a choice,” Isabella paused picking up her drink, “My whole life, every conversation at the dinner table, every missed school play, every lesson, it all centered around the family business. It was never an option to do anything else.” She looked up and was met with Charlotte listening patiently, a silent understanding passing between them. “In college I ended up taking a few photography courses and completely fell in love with it. I started traveling more so I could take pictures of people and places that most just pass by.  But… this didn’t sit well at home with everyone. They thought I was wasting my time playing with a toy and that my place was here, so I eventually ended up coming back. “ She sighed.

“Did they ever see your work? It’s incredible.  Surely that would have made them see they were in the wrong.” Charlotte said softly.

“They saw some of it, but they just never really understood it, never really understood me.” Isabella looked down to study her hands.

“So you decided to pursue it anyway and put together a gallery for the world to see?” teased the younger woman which lightened the somber mood that started to creep in. This caused Isabella to smile.

“Eventually yes,” she beamed, “I did.”

“See I knew I was right earlier.  I knew Lady Fitz was amazing.” She smirked as she reached over for her drink, satisfied at seeing the other woman blush.

“So do you usually make a habit of grilling for women at two in the morning?” the older woman asked.

This made Charlotte smile, “Oh yes… all the time,” she teased, “Actually no I’ve never grilled this late for anyone, just you.” She let the words hang in the air and took a sip of her drink.

They locked eyes across the table, tension rolling in like waves from high tide.  Charlotte licked her lips and slowly put her drink down on the table.

“Well I feel honored,” Isabella said in a low voice “And I must confess that I don’t make blue hawaiians for just anyone.”

Both women shivered as a strong breeze picked up and overpowered the heaters. Charlotte stood gathering her plate, “Now it’s my turn to feel honored. I don’t suppose you have any room for dessert?”

“Always” the taller woman followed suit and picked up her plate following Charlotte back inside.

The kitchen was warm and inviting, a stark contrast from the outside. The tension that charged the air followed them inside and filled the small space they stood in. Charlotte placed her dish gently in the sink when a familiar weight pressed against her back as another plate was placed on top of hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, determined to memorize the feel of Isabella pressed against her. Her heart was racing and her mind went blissfully blank when two hands softly gripped her hips and urged her to turn around. The comforting weight that had leaned against her disappeared and Charlotte instinctively turned around in search for it.

The blue eyes that had mesmerized her all night were dark and wanting as Isabella stepped forward pressing Charlotte back against the sink. She gasped and reached out for the taller woman pulling her closer.

“Charlotte” Isabella said huskily, and that was all that the younger woman needed before surging forward and capturing those plump lips that had tantalized her all night. Electricity surged through her and raced through her veins, she had never felt anything like this before. She wanted more, needed more and found herself moaning into Isabella’s mouth as she was pressed harder against the sink. She swiped her tongue along the taller woman’s bottom lip and had never felt something so delicious as the other woman’s tongue.  She tasted sweet and smoky like grilled pineapple and Charlotte melted into the kiss before both pulled away gasping for air. 

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes, the beautiful woman before her finally coming into focus. Her eyes were dark and her lips were swollen, Charlotte had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. Isabella smiled shyly at her and she felt her knees go weak. There is no way I can let this woman get away she thought. Isabella rested her forehead against the shorter woman and sighed contentedly having similar thoughts of her own unbeknownst to Charlotte.

Isabella straightened up looking into the younger woman’s eyes trying to read the emotions flitting through them when Charlotte tugged her back down for another searing kiss. Pink lips moved cautiously up her jaw line, exploring with a reverence that Isabella had never experienced before.  Warm breath tickled her ear as Charlotte whispered, “Would you like a tour upstairs?”

The taller woman nodded and leaned into Charlotte as she gently sucked her pulse point causing both women to shiver. Isabella soon stepped back and held a hand out to Charlotte, “Lead the way.”

Charlotte smiled broadly while grasping the soft hand offered to her and lead them through the living room. Stairs creaked loudly under their feet as quiet laughs escaped both of them, and the tour was quickly forgotten as the bedroom door squeaked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Kudos=Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to FrancescaOwens1 for the idea/ request :) Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and to be continued...
> 
> Kudos=Love


End file.
